


A Pleasurable Disturbance

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Moicy, Multi, Oral Sex, Pharmoicy - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Fareeha joins Angela and Moira





	A Pleasurable Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. College has me stressed to the core. I will be writing more Pharmoicy though ;)

        Angela’s mouth left Moira’s erection with a pop. She looked up at her, eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed. 

        “Such a good girl,” Moira whispered, her hands tangling in Angela’s hair, pulling her forward. “You do belong down there.”

        Angela hummed as she bobbed her head, making Moira’s head go back in pleasure. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. This wasn’t the first time Angela got on her knees in the lab, and it definitely won’t be the last. 

        The Swiss woman pulled back to breathe, her tongue bathing the head. Moira bit her lip.

        “Such a tease—God,  _Angie_ …”

        She moaned as Angela flicked her tongue on her frenulum – a  _very_ sensitive spot. She roughly pulled Angela back in, the blonde smirking in a very smug expression, and just to impress Moira, she deep-throated her. Moira’s head went back. “ _Fuck!_ ”

        Angela stifled a short laugh. What a good way to get back at your coworker for criticizing your hard work. Moira will have to get her back for that one. But not right now. 

 _“_ Keep going, Angel,” Moira said, gently brushing away strands of hair that fell on Angela’s face.  _So_ _beautiful._  

        But something was off; Moira had a feeling – a negative one – that they were being watched.

        Just as suspected, Angela quickly stopped what she was doing and got up before Moira could see who it was that interrupted their activity. She turned to the door, only to find a wide-eyed Fareeha just standing there, a little disturbed-but-not-afraid expression on her face.

        “Fareeha—” Angela began to say, but was cut off by Moira’s lips pressed onto hers, a hand resting behind her head to hold her in place. The kiss was feral,  _hungry_  – Angela couldn’t escape it; she melted into the kiss, tugging on Moira’s tie and running her hand into perfected red hair. 

        Moira pulled back, both of them panting. She looked back to Fareeha, who was blushing. An idea struck Moira’s mind… and she smiled.

        “Care to join us, dear?” Moira asked, her hand slowly stroking her length. Fareeha’s eyes quickly went to Moira’s member, watching the head disappear and reappear as she tugged on loose skin.  _So big…_

        She found herself walking towards the two doctors – Angela too lustful to walk away, Moira too aroused to fix her slacks. Fareeha finally approached them, standing a bit taller than Angela, but still shorter than Moira.

        “On your knees, dear,” Moira cooed, and Fareeha complied, slowly going down before the doctor in front of her. Moira brought her cock to the Egyptian’s lips, a hand grabbing her chin.

        Fareeha looked up at her for a brief second before licking the underside of her member. She ran her tongue across her length, kissing the tip ever so lightly. Experimentally, she licked the head in slow circles, the action making the redhead move her hips.

        When Moira thought Fareeha was ready, she tapped on her chin. 

        “Open up,” Moira said, her hand resting behind Fareeha’s head. She opened her mouth, first suckling on the tip before going on the first few inches. “So eager…”

        Moira leaned back against the counter, enjoying the view in front of her. She looked back at Angela, who seemed surprised by Fareeha’s actions. 

        “Enjoying yourself, Angel?” Moira asked. Angela couldn’t answer; it was so mesmerizing to see Fareeha on her knees and use her mouth on Moira, and just watching made her even more aroused. 

        Moira leaned in on Angela and kissed her, cupping her cheek. She moaned against her mouth – Fareeha was doing a damn good job down there. Moira’s hand clenched tightly around the Egyptian’s hair, guiding her head in slow movements. 

        “Just like that, dear,” Moira moaned, pulling away from the kiss. “Think you can take more?”

        Fareeha looked up at her, slowly swirling her tongue, face fully flushed.  _Such a tease…_ It was a ‘yes’.

        Moira began moving her hips, still holding onto Fareeha’s hair. The sensation of Moira’s cock sliding across her tongue felt strangely… good. She knew the doctor would go deeper – slowly – sometime soon, so she relaxed her throat and hummed against her member.

        “ _Yes…_ ” Moira moaned out. “Look at me.”

        Fareeha complied. She looked so beautiful in her state, those brown eyes of her glistening with lust. It was always Fareeha’s dream to be this close to Moira – to taste her, savor her,  _have_ her – ever since they first met. There was something about Moira that caught Fareeha’s attention. Maybe it  _was_  those heterochromatic eyes. Or maybe it was her hair.

        Moira began thrusting deeper. Fareeha prepared herself, closing her eyes and relaxing. She could feel Moira’s cock pulse against her tongue. She was surprised she didn’t gag when Moira hit the back of her throat. Moira noticed too – she did it again.

        “Heh… looks like you don’t have— _mmm_ —a gag reflex,” Moira panted. She was close, and Fareeha could tell from the way her hips thrusted in an erratic rhythm.

        Moira continued thrusting into the hot mouth, moaning from the feeling of Fareeha’s warm and soft tongue against her.

        “Fuck— _Fareeha_ …” And she came, emptying herself in that perfect mouth. Fareeha let her finish, swallowing all and letting none go to waste – it’s Moira for fucks sake. 

        Fareeha pulled back and cleaned Moira’s cock clean. Moira, still panting, tucked herself away, fixing her slacks and tie. She helped Fareeha up and kissed her, her hands settling on her waist. 

        “You did amazing, dear,” Moira said, pulling back from the kiss. She turned to Angela and winked at her. “I wouldn’t mind you coming over tomorrow.” 

        Fareeha looked at Angela, wondering if she would be okay with it, but to her surprise, the blonde doctor giggled and kissed Moira’s cheek.

        Fareeha chuckled. “It’s a date then.” She thanked Moira and Angela and left the lab, the sound of her footsteps slowly dying out.

        “What should we do now, doctor?” Angela teasingly asked. Moira smirked and lifted Angela on top of the counter. She pushed her skirt up and brought down her leggings and panties.

        “Right now…” Moira began as she got on her knees. She gently ran her tongue over the sensitive bud. “… we work.”


End file.
